Lenters and the Great Prolapse of Doom
by GawdIsInYou
Summary: A jaw-dropping tale of heroism from an unlikely individual; Lenters. Now with 20% more yaoi.


_Lenters and the Great Prolapse of Doom_

After yet another long day of harassing 14-18 year old girls in the hope of getting some poontang, Lenters was ready to return to his humble abode. Having been rejected constantly, as usual, Lenters was severely butthurt and would have to have his sexual desires fulfilled elsewhere, most likely in the usual way, by his own hand featuring his fapping sock Mr. Williewanker. This was bit unusual for Lenters, but he loathed the thought. After all, he had not gotten lucky in multiple decades, and having been rejected by women and men his own age, he resorted to coaxing slutty teenagers into his pants. However, one thing, which Lenters felt an affinity to, comparable to that of a furry and their furry porn, was trains. Lenter loved trains. They were his escape, what he thought of as he pulled his two-incher off, and what he had dreamed about at night. Trains were his everything, filling the sexless void in his life, and using the power of physics, Lenters intended to create his own, equipped with a steam pipe that would be complementary to his two in chub, thus ensuring that Lenters would not have to suffer through a lonely night again. But first, sleep.

*The past* As a Nazi scientist, living in Germany under Hitler's rule, the Medic, although attractive, suffered the same fate which had befallen Lenters, the inability to get any of that sweet, sweet poontang. Due to this, the Medic, fuelled by five-hour energy and a wet throbbing bulge created the Randystein monster solely for the purpose of being filled with the Medic's BEAUTIFUL GENETALIA. Dan Frank, however, was not fond of the Medic's creation. Many nights were spent by Dan Frank in hot pursuit, alongside his non-existent penile member, stalking the Medic, lingering to have his anus penetrated and furthermore filled by the Medic's warn, voluptuous dong juices. Although the Medic was ignorant in regards to Dan's feelings, Randystein was not. Rather, Randystein was enthralled by Dan Frank, as he desperately wanted to fuck his Jew nose mercilessly, and so he did.

In the dark of the night, upon pleasuring the Medic, Randystein left their home in pursuit of Dan. Using his 30 and a half inch Rod of Ivandis, Randystein bludgeoned Dan, knocking him out in one foul swoop. The Medic, eventually awakening from his sexually induced sleep was concerned by the fact that Randystein was not around.

For two days, the Medic waited, patiently stroking his Major Johnson. Randystein never returned. The Medic came to the realization that Randystein must have run off with another man. Enraged, the Medic sought to bring forth a new creation to eliminate Randystein. If he could not have him, no one could. Using only the hair of a leprechaun, the essence of 69 honey badgers and numerous bodily fluids obtained on an outing to San Francisco, Badley was born. Unlike Randystein, Badley did what he was made to do, and destroyed Randystein, leaving Dan bound, gagged and spitroasted by two S.S members. However, Badley did not return to the Medic, instead, he waited, hibernating until the birth of Jimmy Buffett...

Lenters awoke, plagued by the worst morning wood he had ever experienced, worse than when he took 6 pills of Cialis Professional. Regardless, today was the day. The previous night, Lenters dreamt that he had constructed a train named El Niño Violación which he used to lure and contain small children for him to have his way with, which he kidnapped on the night of Christmas eve. Using the power of physics and a fleshy hammer, Lenters intended to bring this dream to reality.

Many weeks later, hardon still raging, Lenters completed construction of El Niño Violación. Just in time, as Lenters had expected, as it was soon to be the night before Christmas and all the little boys and girls were tucked in their beds, soundly asleep, bootyholes ready and begging for the raping. This thought excited and aroused Lenters, his schlong pulsating viciously. Pleased both mentally and physically, as he had just fucked the train's steam pipe, he began to watch TV. Immediately, he began watching a live concert featuring Mandawuy Yunupingu and Jimmy Buffett. However, mid-way through Buffet stopped singing. This concerned Lenters. Jimmy Buffett then proceeded to reach back, pulling down his pants, moaning incoherent gibberish, similarly to any Sting song. He then began to spread his cheeks forcefully, subsequently opening his asshole in the process. The moaning got louder, and Badley, Destroyer of Worlds was re-released into the world by means of a great prolapse, killing Jimmy Buffett in the process. Badley flew up, into space purposefully, motives unknown to those who watched him do so.

T'was the night of Christmas eve, and Lenters boarded his train which was fuelled by his insurmountable lust. Tonight he was going to get it in. He drove his magical flying train neighbourhood to neighbourhood, siphoning children in as he went. Upon gathering a large flock of children, Lenters sought seclusion, so that no children could escape. The air felt tense, his cock more so. The moonlight suddenly faded. Lenters had assumed it was cloud cover, as he often rambled about to his classes.

"HIDE YO' KIDS! HUAA HUAA HUAAA!" a mysterious voice boomed among the trees. The train began to vibrate, and flip vertically, the rear-end of the train opening. The mysterious figure put its mouth on the end of the train, as if fondling a... lollipop of sorts. Among of the screams of children was the sobbing of Lenters, knowing that his sexy time had been cut short by fate once again.

"HUA HUA HUAAA!" All your children are belong to me!" yelled Badley, now clearly defined in the moonlight.

"Fuck you and your terrible references, you fugly skank!" replied Lenters, left only with three children and a consuming sense of butthurt. Badley devoured the children, flying away. The butthurt was all-consuming.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" yelled Lenters.

"Come fight me." Badley taunted. "I'll see you in the North Pole!"

Lenters knew what he must do. It was his destiny. Fuelled by residual butthurt, Lenters began driving the train to the North Pole, with three children riding his pole on-route.

Hours later, the only black child asked...

"Where we be goin' big daddy? Is eet the KFC?"

Lenters slowly turned his head with the Northern lights glistening on the water behind him.

"TO THE NORTH POLE!" Lenters bellowed exuberantly, motivated to save the children from a fate worse than his rectal reaming.

And with that, the El Niño Violación picked up pace.

As they neared the North Pole, terribly overused references could be heard with increasing clarity. This enraged Lenters further, namely the fact that Badley was a Newfag.

"I USED TO BE A STRAIGHT MAN LIKE YOU, THEN I TOOK A DICK TO THE ASS!" yelled Badley.

Upon reaching Badley's location, Lenters felt as if he was interrupting something. Badley was fucking Santa Claus.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Badley, as he tossed Santa away. "HUA HUA HUAAA, you're next, Lenters, and the children, too!"

*From this point forward, it is advised to have this open for full enjoyment of the piece. http:/www.youtuberepeat.com/watch/?v=aKbVfsRYiQM *

Lenters, being a man of science was not much a fighter, and had no battle plan to speak of. Badley flew in the air, Lenters, once again, a man of science, namely physics began calculating Badley's velocity and trajectory. Badley turned face, now heading downwards directly at Lenters, who was still performing his calculations. With force that puts the Hiroshima bombing to shame, Badley landed, penile member first on top of Lenters, putting Lenters on the edge of death instantly.

"HUA HUA HUAAA!" laughed Badley. "What's the matter, all out of juice so soon? NYEYEYEYEH."

"Nah man." Replied Lenters, faintly.

"Here, then, see if you can withstand the sheer magnitude of my majestic testicles!" sneered Badley as he proceeded to crush Lenter's body without mercy.

Lenters could not withstand the majestic testicles, and was now hellbound.

*Stop the music now.*

"NO! MY TRAIN!" moaned Lenters, sobbing over the loss of his beloved rape vessel.

"I wonder what there is to do around here..." questioned Lenter, his butt clenching with hurt.

He started to walk and then he reached a chamber full of anally raping machines. They were being ocuppied by famous presidents, evil dictators and second rate actors.

"Look, it's Andrew!"

He then went to Andrew:

"Why you are here Andrew?" asked Lenters.

"Because I have special privileges" said the evil dictator.

"I don't think being drilled in the ass by all eternity is a privilege" said Lenters. "I'm a pitcher, not a catcher."

"Well, it's because you haven't seen what they do with priests the other room here..." answered the Fuhrer.

"Okay, have a nice fuck, Andrew" said Lenters as he went away searching for children.

"Well, I'm used to it, and it is quite enjoyable. I often fantasize about different people doing it to me." rambled the dictator.

As Lenters walked, he passed different torture rooms. He found the priests one. The priests were arched and got their mouths in the penis of one another, in a circle of blowjob. There were thousands and the cum that got out from the dick of one to the mouth of another fuelled the hydraulic systems powering machines of hell, as Lenters had observed. They where the energy battery of Hell.

"Well, Andrew was right about his privileges..."

"Imagine the eternity with my mouth on the hard and dirty dick of another man...that could cause bruises. Golly gee willikers."

Lenters then found a throne room, and the Devil himself was there.

"Welcome my special guest, come in and join me in a banquet!" said the Devil.

Lenters sat on the chair. They were made of thorns and spears, entering Lenter's anal hole.

"Ouch! Your dining room sucks, Devil!" said Lenters, very annoyed with the spear in his ass and disgusted with the food on the table. Vermin, like spiders and rats full of diarrhea getting out from their pores and flies vomiting acid all over the food were the preferred dish of Devil.

"It as special food for special occasion!" laughed the Devil, as he picked a living dove and slaughtered it with his teeth, eating convulsively like a mown cow in the grass.

"You were expecting us Devil?" askedLenters, thinking ways to escape Hell.

"Yes, to collect my due Lenters!"

"What the fucked devil, all I did was rape children!"

"Here, I have a deal for you, Lenters." said the Devil "Kill Badley, give me his soul, and I will grant you an answer to one "what-if" question and free you from the bowels of hell until your timely demise.

"Why do you want him so much?"

"Because he has a fine ass, and Andrew doesn't satisfy me anymore. I put him on the anal penetration machine to see if it can correct his hemorrhoid problem. I hate to fuck a bleeding ass..."

"Sorry about that Devil..." sighed Lenters.

"It's your fault for not being a man, pussy." said the Devil.

"Hey, stop that, the Badley is a hard one to kill!" retaliated Lenters.

"Alright, fine, so, Badley is not here, you are, and he isn't going to die if there's no Mr. Lenters to kill him. What shall I do?" asked the Devil inquisitively.

"Well, maybe you can take me back to Earth, so I can finish the business!" answered Lenters.

"No way, it's against the rules!"

"But you make them!"

"Uh, yes that's true...but I don't feel like it."

"He's got a huge schlong, and he will come for you. He destroy earth and then your ass!"

"Nooooooooooo, anything but that, I don't think my booty could take that punishment."

"So, we have a deal?"

"Okay Lenters, but you can't kill a Devil with your bare hands, you pussy."

"Do you have an idea?"

"You're the man of science, you tell me, pussy."

"I don't know."

"Take this pill, it is my own personal blend of Cialis and Viagra, upon shouting the words "I HAVE THE POWER!" your chub will become much like a Transformer.

"Alright, now take me back to Earth, you homo."

So the Devil went to the raping rooms and went to Jimmy Buffett.

"Jimmy boy, prepare thy anus, we have passenger!" demanded the Devil.

"But master, I'm dry, my ass is cracked!" said Jimmy.

"Fuck, you must take this man to the surface...now open!"

Jimmy Buffett opened his ass and a portal opened to earth, framed by Jimmy Buffett's sphincter.

"Now go, and kill that fine hunk of man-ass for me!" demanded the Devil lustfully.

Back in the realm of the living, Lenters felt rejuvenated. Given his knew knowledge regarding physics, bestowed upon him by the Devil, Lenters prepared for his SUPER-MEGA- ULTRA-1337-HAX0R-SAWCE attack.

"I HAVE THE P-" Lenters paused. Badley's limp, swashing lovemachine was shoved into Lenter's mouth, making him unable to activate his power.

"MMPH!" Lenters gagged, although secretly enjoying the experience.

Behind Badley, however, a new train was about to enter the station. The ghost of Andrew rose from the depths of Hell, thrusting his one-eyed trouser snake into Badley's virgin bootyhole with gusto.

"IT FEELS SO ALGEBRAIC!" moaned Badley, withdrawing his "third-leg" from Lenter's mouth.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Lenters shouted, knowing that victory would soon be his.

With those words, Lenter's beloved train fused with his erect hotdog, forming an entity comparable to that of all the autobots combined, which engulfed his member completely, doggy balls included.

Lenter's former two-incher had now grown to the size of three city blocks. With one final thrust of his hip the moaning of eternity could be heard wourldwide. Lenters ejaculated within Badley, causing his body to resemble a fleshing pancake with a Boston creme filling.

"I love you, Lenters..." uttered Badley, barely able to speak.

"I love you too..." Lenters replied lustfully.

A single tear ran down Lenter's face. He was responsible for the demise of the one being who loved him mutuall.

"Good night, sweet prince." sobbed Lenters "When you awaken, your manhood will be taken... By the Devil."

With those last words, Badley passed on.

Lenters then recalled the promise made to him by the Devil, the fact that he could ask him one "hat-if" question.

"Devil, hat would things have become if Badley did not die, and we lived together?" begged Lenters, sobbing uncontrollably.

Lenters began to feel faint, proceeding to pass out shortly thereafter.

*For your enjoyment, it is reccomended that the next piece is accompanied by the following music. http:/www.youtuberepeat.com/watch/?v=GCtQmwJ1WAY *

Lenters and Badley were frolicking in a field together, holding hands and skipping along.

"Hehehe!" giggled Lenters flirtatiously.

"Hua hua hua!" giggled Badley in response.

The duo then proceeded to roll about in the grass, nestling in with one another, their tongues exchanging saliva. Badley began to caress Lenters as an owner would their cat.

"Tonight... You." uttered Badley in an intimidating fashion.

*Close the music now, if you opened it, you sadistic fuck.*

Lenters awoke, asshole gaping.

"Fuck, the Devil fucked me." groaned Lenters, anus writhing in pain.

Judging by the pain he felt, he subconsciously calculated both the velocity and trajectory in which he was penetrated when the Devil rammed him.

Lenters, only now realizing that his mechanical PINGAS was still out and about proceeded to stroke it. The metal parts retracted and crumbled into nothingness.

Lenters was saddened further as his train was no longer with him either. No Badley. No train. He then remembered the children. He returned to where he had left them. There was blood on the ground surrounding him, with a trail leading up a snowbank to the west. Lenters followed it. As he crested the slope, the black girl was gnawing on a white boy's detached leg.

Retracting the leg from her mouth, the little black girl said

"Mistah, dis ain't no KFC."

"Haha, you're right!" chuckled Lenters.'

Lenters felt his meat shrink, it was the North Pole after all.

"Shit, I think my dong is getting frostbite." whined Lenters, beckoning the black girl to come warm it up.

She did as told, however, she clamped down on his rod.

"FUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed Lenters.

"I'll never be able to rape again!" he moaned in agony.

She began to chew, breaking stringy connective tissue with each consecutive bite, until his willie was no longer attached.

EPILOGUE:

Some say a man is not a man without his genetalia. Lenters believed this, as his life was fundamentally based upon gratification via rape. Crushed, as a shadow of his former self he sunk into depression, becoming a recluse. He did not shave, he did not shower, but he'd do anything if you payed by the hour.

Over the course of a decade, Lenter's beard grew mangier, eventually becoming longer than his body as a whole.

Lenters, a man of science was also an opportunist. Using his beard, he made a noose, which, of course, was attached to his face. He tired it to the nearest ceiling fan and kicked the stool, overturning it so the legs faced upwards.

He hung, hair fibres struggling to support his excessive weight. Eventually, it gave way. Gravity, one of the things Lenters had studied extensively caused the stool to penetrate him with excessive force, forcing Lenters to take the entirety of the stool's leg up up his ass, penetrating many of his innards as it went. He moaned pleasured by the pain which had befallen him. As he bled to death, he sobbed, joyous to have the chance to be with Badley yet again in a few moments. He then passed away peacefully, into the depths of Hell.

Lenters died a hero, a rapist, a pedophile. a man of science, a bisexual and a failure. Above all else, he died as a man with a beard.

THE END


End file.
